Soft-sided containers, both insulated and non-insulated, are well known in the industry. Soft-sided containers commonly include a fabric covering, providing advantages over hard-sided containers. Hard-sided insulated containers tend to be made of plastic, with an inner layer and an outer layer, and an insulation space therebetween.
A soft-sided insulated container relies on an external insulated wall structure that is not substantially rigid. The sidewall may be foldable between a collapsed and an expanded configuration. The wall structure includes an outside layer of webbing or fabric, an inside layer of webbing or fabric, and a layer of flexible insulation therebetween, positioned between the inner and outer layers. Soft-sided coolers sometimes include substantially rigid liners to assist in permitting the cooler to maintain a given shape, or to protect items inside the cooler from being crushed.
Soft-sided containers can be made to fold, making it easier to fit into a sized opening for compact storage when not in use. The lid of a soft-sided container relies upon a zipper or hook & loop material for closure, the closure mechanism covering three of the four side walls, the fourth side being hinged. Even if insulated, the soft sides can be made to compress into a small footprint, making storage more convenient. Further, if a soft-sided container impacts another object, damage can be avoided since the soft-sided container operates as the give-way object, thereby absorbing the impact forces. For instance, a soft-sided insulated container is preferred by astute boat owners since the movement on a boat will likely cause the insulated cooler to move and impact part of the boat. Having a soft-sided shell on the insulated container reduces or eliminates the expected damage, as the container will absorb the damaging forces. In addition, soft-sided containers are generally lightweight and can be made both durable and attractive.
While the soft-sided container has numerous advantages, a disadvantage is prevalent if the soft-sided container is loaded with heavy items. Unlike rigid-sided containers, wheels with a cross axle are not practical since it defeats compressibility of the soft-sided container. This leaves the individual using the soft-sided container to carry, drag, or place the soft-sided container on another container that has wheels.
What is needed in the industry is a soft-sided insulated container having a wheel assembly that provides wheeled support of the container without a cross axle.